


In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #6

by softlyforgotten



Series: fistfights! [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their senior year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #6

Ryan hurries home after his lecture, comes in to Brendon sitting on the couch and staring blankly ahead of him. "Hey," he says, crossing the floor and dropping to his knees beside Brendon. "Hey, what's up, are you okay? Is something wrong with your family?"

Brendon looks at him and smiles, even though it's wonky, looks like it hurts. "Everything's fine," he says. "I mean, at home, everything's -- fine."

Ryan bites his lip. "Something wrong here?" he asks. "I mean, you said you needed to talk to me, what's going on?"

"I," Brendon says, and stops. "Ryan. Come and sit -- come and sit with me."

"Okay," Ryan says, slowly, and stands up, gets on the couch next to Brendon. He blinks. "What's going on?"

"Ryan," Brendon says again, looking at the floor. He's twisting his hands together in his lap. "Ryan, I. I found an apartment."

Ryan stares at him. "We're moving?" he asks, screwing up his face. "Why? I like this apartment. Did the landlord say something?"

Brendon looks up, looks straight at him. His eyes are dark and tired. "I'm moving," he says.

Ryan sits very still. "Um," he says, after a moment, almost laughing. "Are you breaking up with me?" Brendon doesn't say anything and Ryan says, voice thick, "Brendon?"

"It's too much," Brendon says, voice low. "It's too _much_ , I can't, it's always so full on and -- intense with you, and I can't, I can't _breathe_ anymore. I need a break, it's -- five years, Ryan, and I still can't fucking breathe."

"I'm," Ryan says, and sits on his hands. "But." He feels like someone out of a movie, tired and cliche. "But you said--"

"I do," Brendon says, turning away from Ryan again. "I do, and I, that hasn't changed, but it's just. I need a break. We fight too much, we always fight."

"We -- I'll do better," Ryan says, numbly. "I -- Brendon, you can't just _leave_."

"No," Brendon says. "No, that, I can do."


End file.
